Une rose abandonnée
by RoseRebelle
Summary: La peau pâle, de longs cheveux acajou volants au vent, des yeux rouges sang... Neuf mois après l'avoir quitté, elle est finalement entrée dans son monde mais sans lui. All Vampires.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai cette histoire dans ma tête depuis quelques temps déjà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bisous à tous :)

* * *

 **Prologue**

Charlie Swan regardait une nouvelle fois l'affiche qu'il tenait entre ses mains comme s'il y cherchait un indice. Pourquoi la gardait-il ? Il connaissait ce visage par cœur, ce prénom ne quittait jamais son esprit.

L'image n'était pas de très bonne qualité et l'impression en noir et blanc n'arrangeait rien, néanmoins on pouvait clairement voir que la jeune fille n'était pas à l'aise, à la manière dont ses yeux fixaient l'objectif et au sourire timide qu'elle lui adressait.

Elle était partout, sur chaque devanture de magasin, chaque lampadaire, chaque panneau publicitaire, il s'était assuré que toute personne vivant dans cet État sache qu'elle était en danger. Elle avait fait la une des journaux papiers et télévisés avant de finir oublié par la plupart des gens. Charlie eut un petit rire sans joie à cette pensée, la masse misérable d'être humain se nourrissait de la détresse et de la douleur des autres. Son devoir était de les protéger, il le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il était devenu policier mais comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre alors que la personne la plus importante de sa vie avait disparue.

« Elle a dix-sept ans tu sais, peut-être qu'elle est partie d'elle même et qu'elle ne veut pas être retrouver » lui avait lancé un de ses collègues.

C'était la pensée de beaucoup, il le savait, ils le regardaient tous avec pitié tout en chuchotant sur son passage. Pourtant son instinct lui hurlait qu'elle n'était pas partie de son plein gré. Pourquoi les gens ne comprenaient-ils pas ?

 _Il s'était levé ce matin là avec une sensation étrange, comme si un danger allait s'abattre sur sa maison. Il avait gardé son arme autour de sa taille toute la matinée, guettant le moindre mouvement. Vers onze heure il avait réalisé que quelque chose clochait. Isabella n'était toujours pas réveillée, elle n'était pas du genre lève-tard d'habitude. Il avait couru à l'étage, ouvert la porte de sa chambre, personne. Il avait parcouru la ville de long en large avec sa voiture de patrouille interrogeant chaque habitant, rien._

Elle s'était envolée.

Les Cullen avaient quitté la ville un mois avant sa disparition, Charlie avait tout tenté pour les contacter mais ils étaient introuvables, tout comme sa fille.

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées. Distraitement, il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour accueillir son visiteur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait jamais vu cette femme aux cheveux flamboyant et pourtant son visage lui était familier.

« Bonjour Charlie. Je viens de la part de Bella » dit-elle en souriant.


	2. Nouvelle vie

Hey tout le monde !

Merci pour tout vos retours, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

 **Nouvelle vie**

D'une certaine manière, j'étais heureuse. J'avais auprès de moi un être que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce rôle m'épanouirait avant que je ne ressente sa présence. J'étais assise sur un rocher, levant les yeux au ciel, je fixais chaque flocon tombant au sol.

« Hé ! Maman, regarde ! » me cria mon fils.

Baissant les yeux vers lui, je le contemplais construire son bonhomme de neige.

« C'est bien chéri » lui dis-je.

Il avait roulé de la neige sur plus de cent mètres arrivant à la fin avec une boule de neige deux fois plus grande que lui, debout sur un petit muret, il avait sculpté deux bras avant d'ajouter une boule plus petite sur le corps qu'il avait également sculptée en une expression de joie intense pour le visage.

J'aimais cette façon qu'il avait de toujours voir ce qui l'entourait comme des choses merveilleuses, je lui avais donné le bonheur perdu que je n'avais plus la force d'afficher sur mon visage.

J'avais obtenu ce que j'avais voulu plus que tout il fut un temps, j'étais devenue immortelle. Seulement la personne avec qui j'aurais désiré partager cette immortalité n'étais plus là.

Cette pensée déclencha une forte douleur là où mon cœur avait battu autrefois.

« Tu es prêt pour y aller ? » demandais-je tentant d'oublier l'agonie.

« Oui ! » hurla-t-il avec entrain.

Il sauta sur le bonhomme de neige, le faisant éclater en milliers de cristaux de glace.

J'essayais d'effacer la couleur de mes yeux en chassant plus que nécessaire, je ne pouvais me balader ainsi avec des yeux rouge sang sans passer inaperçue.

« On va aller vers le Sud, d'accord ? »

Je le regardais partir devant, je gardais une vitesse constante et moins rapide pour l'avoir à l'œil.

Il marchais depuis tout juste trois semaines et m'accompagnait à chacune de mes sorties, je ne supportais pas de le laisser loin de moi bien qu'il soit déjà capable de se gérer lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de chasser, la nourriture humaine lui suffisait mais n'ayant pas les moyens de lui acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin, j'avais choisi l'option la moins chère. Je volais uniquement lorsque cela était nécessaire, ma conscience me gardait de ce genre de délits.

« On fait la course ? » cria-t-il joyeusement.

J'augmentais ma cadence jusqu'à arrivée à sa hauteur, lui faisant un sourire éclatant.

« On s'arrête au volcan. » lui dis-je en fixant l'énorme montagne à environ un kilomètre.

Zigzagant entre les sapins, la neige volant autour de nos jambes je me sentais presque libre.

« Gagné ! » hurla-t-il en sautant sur place, lorsqu'il atteignit le flanc du volcan.

Inutile de préciser que je l'avais laissé gagner, avec ses petites jambes si j'avais du montrer toutes mes capacités, il aurait perdu à coup sûr.

A cette hauteur, nous avions une vue imprenable sur le parc national Gates of the Arctic *, il y avait un groupe d'élan à quelques kilomètres. Bien que non-protégée, cette espèce était menacée par des épidémies, elle passerait sûrement en espèce protégée dans quelques années, j'avais attendu une conversation à ce sujet en m'approchant de la ville pour récupérer des vêtements.

* [ **N/A : parc naturel national situé en Alaska** ]

Je préférais chasser le cerf, en surnombre dans certaines régions. Nous repartîmes vers le sud-ouest pour dénicher notre repas. Le temps commençait à s'adoucir lorsque nous descendîmes des montagnes, je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur contre ma peau. Je souris à cette pensée, je m'étais finalement habitué au froid et à l'humidité même s'il avait fallu pour cela que je ne souffre plus du froid. Une légère brise soufflait face à nous, m'envoyant en plein visage le doux parfum des mammifères. Ma bouche s'emplit de venin, mes muscles se bandèrent prêts à bondir sur mes proies que je ne voyais pas encore. Je lançais un coup d'œil à ma droite sur mon fils qui avait adopté la même posture que moi.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes finalement l'attroupement de cerfs nous nous arrêtâmes derrière un gros rochet où s'attardait quelques tâches de neige. Mon fils avait le regard rivé sur le plus gros cerf, proche de lui. Je hochais la tête, comprenant qu'il désirait l'attaquer. Je jetais mon dévolu sur un cerf plus petit.

Je poussais un sifflement pour donner le signal à mon fils d'attaquer au même moment que moi. Je bondis tout droit sur ma proie avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de fuir son destin. Le reste des cerfs partirent au galop dans un concert de sabots frappant le sol. Je plantais directement mes dents dans la carotide de l'animal et ne mit que quelques minutes à le vider de son sang. Je me relevais pour voir mon fils.

Son visage était penché au-dessus de sa proie, ses doigts plantés dans le sol. Le spectacle aurait horrifié toutes les mères du monde pourtant moi, c'était le sentiment de fierté qui dominait.

Il était un parfait mélange entre l'humaine que j'avais été et le vampire qu' _il_ était. Il avait hérité de mes yeux, de ma peau, bien que brune comme son père, la sienne ne brillait pas et il pouvait se nourrir de nourriture humaine. Pour le reste, il était vampire : cœur gelé, force incroyable, vitesse hors norme et naturellement beauté divine, le dernier point était sans doute à discuter, tout les parents ne voyaient-ils pas leurs enfants comme des êtres surnaturelles ?

Cette dernière pensée raviva le souvenir douloureux de mon propre père, agonisant sous mes yeux. Telle avait été ma punition pour avoir aimé un vampire.

Je secouais la tête comme si ce geste me permettrait d'oublier. Au même instant, il se releva, rassasié. Baissant les yeux sur ma proie il eut un sourire.

« J'ai encore gagné » dit-il.

C'était comme un défi pour lui, il voulait me montrer qu'il était fort, je ne savais pas si c'était normal pour un enfant de son âge ou si c'était pour me prouver qu'il était capable de me protéger.

Il ne m'avait jamais posé de question sur ma vie d'avant, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si c'était un manque d'intérêt de sa part ou au contraire, s'il avait très bien compris mais qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser. Il était né il y a tout juste trois mois et il y avait déjà des sujets tabous entre-nous. J'aurais aimé changer cela, si seulement j'en avais été capable.

Il tendit ses bras vers moi. Je le pris en le serrant très fort avant de le faire basculer sur mon dos.

Le soleil commençait à redescendre dans le ciel. La nuit, nous pouvions profiter des installations des villes. C'est ainsi que je nous avais dégoté des vêtements, cette nuit, j'allais devoir de nouveau trouver des vêtements pour mon fils. Il grandissait à une vitesse ! Lui, aimait se balader dans les bibliothèques, lisant tout les livres qui lui tombait sous la main. De cette manière, il avait appris le Russe ** en trois soirées.

** [ **N/A : L'Alaska n'est devenu le 49e État Américain qu'en 1869, avant c'était un territoire Russe, aujourd'hui encore, l'État garde des traces de son passé, notamment dans certaine infrastructure** ]

Nous changions chaque soir de ville, nous n'avions pas de pied à terre fixe. Mon fils ne souffrant pas du froid et ne dormant pas, il était inutile pour nous de nous arrêter, si ce n'était pour faire un brin de toilette. En général, il y avait toujours une piscine municipale avec des douches ou même une habitation vide que nous pouvions utiliser quelques minutes.

Je courais à travers les prairies et les montagnes un peu à l'aveugle, je ne savais pas si je croiserais une ville avant la nuit, quoi qu'il en soit j'avançais.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'atteignis un petit village, seules quelques maisons étaient disposées autour d'une rivière. Je m'arrêtais à une centaine de mètre des premières habitations, attendant que la nuit tombe complètement pour pouvoir déambuler en toute quiétude. Je posais mon fils sur le sol. Il regardait tristement les bâtisses au loin.

« Il y aura pas de livres » murmura-t-il en me regardant.

« On en trouvera peut être quelques-uns chez des habitants » répondis-je.

A en juger par le nombre de maisons il devait y avoir moins de mille âme qui vivent. On pouvait distinguer l'église au loin ainsi qu'une petite supérette. Toutes les constructions étaient semblables, crépis marron, toit gris, ce qui donnait un paysage assez triste à regarder. Les bruits de conversations nous parvenait, nous allions devoir attendre.

Je préférais ne pas avoir de contact avec les humains, leurs regards me dérangeaient, leurs questions me dérangeaient et par dessus tout leur odeur. Pourtant au fond de moi, je voulais retrouver une vie normale, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, me mêler à la population mais difficile d'expliquer que votre fils de trois mois pouvait lire, écrire et courir

Je ne savais pas réellement comment les vampires fonctionnaient après leur transformation. Edward, ma poitrine devint douloureuse à la simple pensée de son nom, ne m'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

Alors je m'étais entraînée me plaçant face au vent pour qu'il m'envoie le parfum enivrant de promeneurs isolés en forêt. La douleur me surprit, cette sensation de brûlure dans ma gorge pareille à de la lave que j'aurais avalé. Malgré cela je réussis à tenir, à ne pas me jeter sur ces humains. Je recommençais l'expérience plusieurs jours de suite, me rapprochant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Lorsque je me sentis prête. Je décidais de trouver un travail, me faisant passer pour mal-voyante, je portais des lunettes de soleil. Cela restait le meilleur moyen pour cacher mes prunelles rouges.

« Bonjour » avais-je dit, en m'approchant du bar avec une attitude faussement prudente.

« Bonjour » m'avait répondu l'homme derrière le bar.

A voir son costard, il ressemblait plus à un homme d'affaire qu'à un barman.

« J'ai entendu parler de votre annonce »

Inutile de préciser que j'avais en réalité vu l'affiche sur la devanture. Après m'avoir inspecté de haut en bas comme un morceau de viande, il m'avait demandé.

« Hum... Pourquoi portez-vous des lunettes ? »

« Je ne vois pas très bien mais je m'habitue très vite »

« Évidemment » avait-il murmuré en pouffant comme si je lui avais raconté une bonne blague.

« Et bien pourquoi pas ! » avait-il ajouté plus fort.

Durant toute une journée il avait insisté pour m'apprendre comment être une « bonne barmaid ». Ce qui signifiait, m'expliquer à quoi servait chaque centimètre carré de ce bar tout en me posant des questions un peu trop personnelles à mon goût. J'étais finalement parti sans demander mon reste lorsqu'il m'a parlé d'uniforme, composé d'un pantalon en cuir et d'un soutien gorge, réglementaire selon lui. Je ne supportais de toute manière pas d'être séparé de mon fils aussi longtemps.

Je le regardais, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » voulais-je lui demander mais en réalité, j'avais bien trop peur de savoir ce qui occupé son esprit. Alors je me contentais de regarder droit devant moi en attendant que la nuit tombe.

Lorsque le bruit des conversations laissa place au bruit des respirations des habitants endormis, je décidais qu'il était temps. Je me levais, suivi par mon fils.

En passant devant les maisonnettes, j'en repérais une qui me semblait inhabitée. Aucun bruit ne me parvenait.

Je cherchais un double de clef dans tout les endroits imaginables avant de distinguer un petit objet reflétant la lune sous la bordure du toit.

« Ils ont fait preuve d'imagination ceux-là » murmurais-je.

J'entrais rapidement, tout cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes entre le moment où nous avions quitté notre cachette et notre entrée dans la maison. Nous n'allumions jamais la lumière, nous n'en avions pas besoin pour voir correctement.

Nous entrâmes directement dans le salon plutôt petit où se trouvait un canapé usé, une télé datant d'un autre âge et une table avec une unique chaise. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque à droite contre le mur, avec naturellement mon fils juste en dessous qui regardait avidement chaque reliure de livre. Je le laissais là le temps de me débarbouiller, passant devant une petite cuisine je trouvais rapidement la salle de bain.

A en juger par les produits de beauté, seul un homme vivait ici. Je fermais la porte et me déshabillais aussi vite que possible, fermant les yeux, je laissais couler l'eau chaude contre ma peau. Je pris le gel douche et en déposais une noisette dans ma paume gauche avant de me frictionner vigoureusement. Je tentais de prêter le moins d'attention possible à toutes les cicatrices qui parcouraient mon corps. Il n'y avait pas un centimètre de peau sans cicatrice, mon corps me dégoûtait. Je sortis rapidement pensant en avoir fini avec ce corps ingrat, c'était sans compter sur le miroir accroché au mur qui me renvoya mon reflet.

Mes yeux avait perdu de leur couleur, le rouge était moins vif qu'aux premiers jours de ma transformation. Mon visage ne portait plus les stigmates de mon calvaire passé, ma poitrine par contre c'était une autre histoire...

 _« Toi et moi, on va jouer » l'avais-je entendu murmurer._

 _Penché au-dessus de moi, ses cheveux tombant sur mon visage, je ne ressentais même plus la peur que sa voix aurait du m'inspirer. Je me souviens d'avoir trouver la sensation de ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage agréable._

 _J'entendis un lourd objet métallique traîner sur le sol glacé et quelques secondes plus tard une douleur lancinante sur ma poitrine. Je m'évanouis presque instantanément. A mon réveil, j'avais porté mes mains tremblantes contre mon buste. Lisse et dégoulinant de sang._

Lors de ma transformation, le venin m'avait rendu ma féminité perdue, du moins les formes. Ma poitrine ressemblait à celle des poupées de petites filles maintenant. Je pris une serviette pour me sécher avant d'enfiler mes vêtements ou plutôt ma combinaison qui camouflait chaque centimètre carré de mon cou jusqu'à mes orteils en passant par le bout de mes doigts.

Je sortis pour laisser la place à mon fils que je trouvais debout sur la chaise qu'il avait déplacé juste devant la bibliothèque pour lui permettre d'accéder aux étages les plus hauts.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te laver ? » lui demandais-je.

Tournant la tête vers moi il me répondit : « Non je suis grand, je peux le faire tout seul ».

« Naturellement » pensais-je avec un sourire.

Il rangea son livre, sauta de la chaise et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je remis la chaise à sa place et restais au milieu du salon en attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Je n'aimais pas entrer chez les gens de cette manière, je m'arrangeais toujours pour fouiller le moins possible et rendre la maison dans le même état qu'elle était à notre arrivée. Je m'approcha de la fenêtre, regardant ce petit village si paisible. J'aurais aimé y vivre. Être au calme, avoir une vie simple, ne pas courir en permanence. Pour cela Forks me manquait, je n'y étais pas revenue depuis ce jour-là.

 _Après être rentré du lycée, j'avais directement couru dans ma chambre. Roulée en boule sous mes couvertures, je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler. Quelques heures plus tard, mes sanglots avaient cessé, j'avais alors sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve. Je fus réveillé par des bruits de pierre contre du verre. Sortant de sous mes couvertures, je m'étais avancée vers ma fenêtre. Rien. Ma bouche sèche me dérangea, je descendis boire un verre d'eau. Le planché grinçait sous mes pieds._

Je me souvins être entré dans la cuisine, avoir distingué une ombre contre le mur et m'être réveillé enchaînée sur un sol froid.

Certains souvenirs de ma vie précédente étaient restés clair, d'autres étaient plus flous, ce dernier souvenir l'était. J'en étais presque mélancolique, je me demandais ce qu'était devenu la maison de Charlie. Était-elle tombée en ruine ? Quelqu'un d'autre faisait-il vivre la demeure ? J'aurais tant aimé y voir grandir mon fils, naturellement, je ne pouvais pas revenir à Forks comme ça, les gens me reconnaîtraient tout de suite et je devrais raconter mon histoire inlassablement ou plutôt, trouver un mensonge assez crédible à raconter. Par contre je pourrais m'y rendre en restant dans l'ombre.

A cet instant, mon fils revint dans le salon.

« On peut y aller ? » lui demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête. Nous sortîmes tout les deux, je fermais la porte avant de remettre la clef dans sa cachette initiale.

Nous courions, sans but réel. Je repensais à cette idée de revenir à Forks. Peut-être pourrais-je expliquer mon histoire à mon fils ou peut-être pas. Peut-être n'arriverais-je même pas à entrer dans l'État de Washington. Qu'importe, je voulais au moins essayer. Nous devions traverser le Canada, le voyage ne se fera sans doute pas en une journée. J'orientais de manière subtile mon fils, je ne tenais pas à lui faire part de mes plans, si je n'avais pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, au moins il ne me le reprocherait pas. J'aurais pu le prendre dans mes bras pour que nous allions plus vite mais je ne voulais pas lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Au levé du jour, nous arrivions dans la ville de Galena, en fin de journée nous étions à Nenana. Je ne m'arrêta pas avant d'atteindre la ville de Fairbanks, qui disposait de nombreuses boutiques de vêtements. A présent, j'avais moi aussi besoin de me changer. Les frottements du vent contre les vêtements abîmaient les tissus et le raclement du sol sous mes semelles abîmait ces dernières. A voir la course de la lune et le trafic routier, il ne devait pas être cinq heure du matin. J'en profitais pour entrer par effraction dans un centre commercial. Mon fils choisit lui-même ses vêtements dans un magasin pour enfant, pendant que je dénichais les miens dans un magasin adjacent. Je trouvais un pantalon noir, un sous-pull à manche longue marron, des gants noirs montant jusqu'au coude et un manteau noir avec de nombreuses poches. Je sortis du magasin pour voir mon fils hésiter entre deux t-shirt, tout les deux très colorés, trop colorés. Je poussais un soupir avant d'aller dans un magasin de sous-vêtements un peu plus loin. Le strict minimum, voilà ce qu'il me fallait, malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait que de la lingerie sexy dans ce magasin. Je pris l'ensemble ayant le moins de dentelle et autre fanfreluche. Mes nouvelles acquisitions sous le bras, je partis à l'étage supérieur dans un magasin de chaussures, de simple botte noire feraient amplement l'affaire. Il n'y en avait pas sans talon, avec un grognement je les pris tout de même. Ma nouvelle vie m'avait apporté un tout nouvel équilibre, je pouvais courir sur des échasses sans trébucher. Malgré tout, j'aimais avoir des semelles plates. Mon fils vint à ma rencontre avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai tout trouvé » me dit-il en montrant ses chaussures qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Génial. On va trouver le local technique maintenant » dis-je d'un ton calculateur.

Même si nous marchions trop vite pour l'œil humain, un simple arrêt sur image suffirait à nous démasquer. Les lieux publiques étaient remplis de caméras de surveillance. Un panneau « entrée interdite » attira mon attention. Je passais la porte, suivi de près par mon fils. Au bout d'un long couloir se trouvaient cinq portes, j'ouvris celle complètement à ma gauche, par chance je tombais directement sur la pièce que je recherchais. Remplie de téléviseur, on pouvait voir chaque mètre carré du centre commercial sur ces écrans. Rien ne surveillé ce lieu en dehors des caméras. Il y avait de moins en moins d'agents de sécurité la nuit, surtout dans les petites villes. Posant mes vêtements sur une chaise à ma droite, je me penchais pour examiner les appareils. Il me suffisait d'avancer les lecteurs pour que l'on réenregistre dessus. Je laissais tourner les caméras quelques minutes, le temps de couvrir notre arrivée et nos emplettes et arrêtais le système pour pouvoir sortir tranquillement. Les employés croiraient à un simple bug de leur système. Je sortis de la pièce pour me changer, laissant mon fils derrière moi. J'enfilais rapidement les vêtements avant d'entendre ce dernier me demander s'il pouvait ouvrir la porte. Je pris les anciens vêtements que me tentait mon fils. Je les jetterais dans une benne à l'arrière du magasin en partant. Je pris rapidement mon unique bien dans la poche de mon ancien manteau, ne m'attardant pas sur le collier de cuir, je le fourrais directement dans mon nouveau vêtement.

Nous courions autour de la ville, à la recherche d'une maison inhabitée pour faire un brin de toilette. Mon fils et moi parlions rarement, il me ressemblait beaucoup sur ce point. C'était agréable, pas de discutions inutiles encore une fois, le strict minimum.

Après s'être débarbouillés dans une petite maison appartenant à un chasseur -de nombreuses photographies de lui et ses proies étaient accrochées aux murs - nous reprîmes notre route vers Forks. A mesure que passaient les kilomètres, mon appréhension augmentait. Qu'espérais-je trouver là-bas ?

 _« J'ai une surprise pour toi chérie » avais-je entendu._

 _J'avais ouvert les yeux, complètement groggy. Ma vision était trouble alors je n'avais pas compris la scène qui se jouait devant moi, j'entendis simplement le bruit de tissus lourd traînant sur le sol. Mes yeux s'ajustèrent, se posant sur un visage effrayé que je reconnue immédiatement. Je mettais levé, avais hurlé de toutes mes forces avant d'être maîtrisé par mes geôliers. Recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce, les larmes coulant sur mes joues j'avais eu cette pensée, « pardonne-moi Charlie »._

Je tentais de garder une expression neutre, mon fils n'avait pas besoin de connaître la teneur de mes pensées. Nous arrivâmes près d'une rivière bordée par des falaises.

« On peut se baigner maman ? »

« Si tu veux » lui répondis-je.

Il retira ses vêtements, les posa près de moi. Je ne savais pas s'il savait nager mais il n'avait pas besoin de respirer alors j'imaginais que ça ne poserait aucun problème.

Je le regardais prendre son élan pour mieux sauter. Il riait aux éclats. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et je le vis remonter pour plonger de nouveau, cela semblait être son nouveau jeu. Il fit cela pendant plusieurs heures, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, bien caché derrière d'épais nuages. Lorsqu'il fut lassé il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Pourquoi tu sautes pas ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je n'aime pas l'eau » répondis-je.

Bon c'était un demi-mensonge. Je n'avais pas envie de me déshabiller devant lui et... je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver encercler d'eau.

 _Dans une pièce adjacente se trouvait une vieille baignoire remplie d'eau croupie. Elle me jeta dedans sans ménagement._

 _« Tu es tellement sale et répugnante » siffla-t-elle._

 _J'étais d'accord avec ça. Je me sentais sale et répugnante. Elle posa sa main sur ma tête et l'enfonça dans l'eau. Je retins ma respiration aussi longtemps que je le pu, arrivé au bout de mes réserves d'oxygène j'ouvris la bouche par réflexe et l'eau s'infiltra dans mes poumons. Lorsque j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir, elle me fit remonter à la surface. A peine avais-je recraché toute l'eau de mes poumons qu'elle recommença son manège encore et encore._

Arriverais-je un jour à arrêter de revoir ces images ? J'espérais que le temps ferait son œuvre, mais le temps avait une signification différente pour moi aujourd'hui.

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe, respirant l'air humide. Mon fils m'imita. Nous restâmes ainsi le reste de la journée sans échanger un seul mot.

« Où-est-ce que tu nous amènes » demanda-t-il tout à trac.

« Je ne sais pas » mentis-je.

« J'aimerais bien avoir une maison » dit-il tout doucement.

Cela me fit mal d'entendre ces paroles. J'en avais furieusement envie moi aussi. Je pourrais peut-être voler un peu d'argent à une personne riche, qui ne s'apercevrait sans doute pas de cette disparition ou du moins qui ne lui manquerait pas. Je pourrais aussi récupérer mes quelques économies mais cela ne suffirait pas et je prendrais le risque d'être découverte. Après tout la première solution était envisageable, je pourrais acheter un cottage près d'une petite ville et nous créer une nouvelle vie avec de nouvelles identités.

Malheureusement je ne savais comment procéder. Dans les films les gens payaient d'autres personnes, souvent malhonnêtes, pour obtenir de faux papiers, cela fonctionnait-il dans la vraie vie ?

L'avenir semblait incertain pour mon fils et moi, jusqu'à présent je me contentais de vivre au jour le jour mais j'espérais pouvoir lui construire un bel avenir.


End file.
